


Fiery Heart

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (because of course), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: Following his skirmish against Hoshidan soldiers in the Bottomless Canyon, Corrin wakes up in a cabin with Rinkah. They soon find themselves trapped inside by a snowstorm, forcing them to wait out the elements before continuing on to Castle Shirasagi. An extension of the scene at the beginning of Chapter 4 (Hoshido).





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin wakes up in a cold, dark cabin with a wound on the back of his head.

When he came to, his first thought was of his cheek, pressed against the cool wooden floor. A chill wind cut through the air. _Where am I?_ He thought.

His white bangs dropped down in front of his eyes as he tried to sit up. A sharp pain shot through the back of his skull, making him wince. Corrin lifted his hand to his head, checking for blood. He felt the crisp, gritty texture of dried blood in his hair and let out a soft moan as he felt the pain come back. Forcing himself into a sitting position, the prince brushed his bangs out of his eyes and tried to get a better look at his surroundings.

He was in a dilapidated wooden shack. The walls were bare, the boards loosely bolted together in a way that allowed the chilly outside air in to wrap its icy fingers around him. One on side was a row of shelves, stocked with bags and cases. On the opposite side was a door, a pale light creeping in from around its frame. A spiked metal bat leaned up against the wall next to the door. The sole source of light and warmth in the cabin was a small fire, burned down to nothing but glowing embers. Above the fire was suspended a metal pot – empty, of course.

Corrin groaned again and tried to get his bearings. He recalled something about the bottomless canyon. He was on a mission…something for father. Something about…a fort? Surveying a fort for father on the far side of the canyon. Yes, that’s what it was. He had come out with Felicia, and Hans, and Gunter, and… _Gunter_!

He got to his feet, everything coming back to him in a rush. Hans’ betrayal, the fight with the Hoshidan soldiers, Gunter’s fall into the canyon…

“Gunter…” he said, mournfully.

Then what? Lilith took him to the astral plane…from there it was fuzzy. He vaguely remembered coming back to the canyon, but then –

THWACK!

From outside he heard the sound of chopping wood. Corrin walked slowly towards the door, his head still throbbing. _What had happened after he got back to the canyon?_ He pushed the door open, struggling against the wind pushing it back. A blast of white snow snuck through, pushing his hair back and sticking to his face. With another, stronger effort, Corrin pushed the door the rest of the way open. It swung, creaking on its hinges, revealing a white snowscape spread out before him.

The sky was dark, gray stormclouds roiling on the horizon. Another gust of wind and snow stuck Corrin like an icy fist, the cold cutting through his thin clothes like a knife. He let out a hacking cough, bending over and clutching his stomach.

The repetitive sound of chopping came to a halt. Corrin looked up from his bowed position. Through the haze of white bangs and snow we saw the source of the noise, a dark-skinned and muscular figure wielding a large axe. She, too, seemed ill-dressed for the cold, wrapped in bands of white cloth denoting her Flame Tribe affiliation.

“Oh,” she said plainly. “You’re awake. It’s about time.”

Corrin, through another bout of violent coughs, attempted to respond. He recognized her – the woman whose execution he had just barely avoided back in Windmire. “You’re-“ more coughing.  
The woman set her axe down and pointed towards the cabin.

“You’re sick. Get back inside. Then we’ll talk.” Corrin obliged, letting the wind shut the door behind him.

He huddled back down next to the fire, trying to leech its sparse warmth and stop his shivering. He coughed again, pounding on his chest and attempting to clear his throat. He swallowed, wishing desperately for a drink of water.

The door swung open violently, the result of a kick from the woman whose arms were now full of chopped logs. She swung around gracefully, slamming the door shut behind her with her foot.

Corrin scrambled to his feet. “Do you need any help with tha-” She again interrupted him by dropping the armful of the wood into a pile on floor with a crash. She picked up a few choice pieces and fed them to the fire. As the fire began to flare up again, she crouched next to it, stoking it.

“So…” Corrin began, cautiously.

“You’ve been coughing in your sleep. The cold and thin mountain air probably doesn’t suit your… _delicate_ lungs,” the woman said curtly.

“I’m sorry,” Corrin said. “We’ve met before, right? Back in Windmire. You were one of my father’s prisoners.”

“That’s right,” the woman said. “My name is Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe’s honorable chieftain. You,” she said, standing up again, “are Corrin, prince of Nohr and son of King Garon.”

“I suppose we hadn’t had a chance to introduce ourselves properly last time,” Corrin said. He tried stifling another cough. “I’m guessing I have you to thank for this welt on the back of my head?”

Rinkah walked across the room to the wall of shelves and began to rummage around as she talked. “Heh.” He could practically hear the smirk in her voice. “It’s a fair trade for the beating you gave us back in the castle, I think.” She opened a bag, checked its contents, then took it in her arms.

“So it was you, back in the Bottomless Canyon?” asked Corrin.

Rinkah nodded. “I was heading back across the border when I saw your little…incursion into Hoshidan territory. I thought you were a regular Nohrian soldier.”

“I’m so sorry about that. It wasn’t our plan at all to get into a battle-“

“Shut it.” Rinkah returned to the fireside.

“No, you don’t understand,” Corrin hastily interjected. “We were sent to just survey the fort, and then-“

“Then what?” Rinkah snapped. “You sent your men in to do the dirty work while you looked on? I don’t know which is worse, you taking part in the attack or you standing by the sidelines doing nothing. Typical of a Nohrian royal.” She stood up again, taking a small metal bowl with her. “I need to get snow to make water. Don’t touch anything.”

Again alone in the cabin, Corrin reflected on the fiery fighter’s words. _Was it my fault? I didn’t want to fight anyone…_ He knew that the words were only partially true. He balled his hands into fists. _I just wanted father to be proud of me…I didn’t want anyone to get hurt._ And now Gunter was dead, as well as a handful of Hoshidan border guards. _Damn that Hans!_

The door swung open again. Rinkah came back in and dumped the packed snow into the pot above the fire.

“I don’t understand,” said Corrin. “Why didn’t you just kill me?”

Rinkah stirred the snow, melting it. “It’s not our way. Unlike you Nohrians, we don’t kill an enemy whose back is turned. A fair fight or none at all.”

“So what, you want me to fight you now?!” Corrin sat up, confused.

Rinkah shook her head and began to take ingredients out of the bag and add them to the pot of water. “I can’t fight you. I owe you my life.”

“So what will you do? Take me to the Hoshidan authorities?”

“That’s right.”

“I see. I suppose they’ll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack. And then they’ll probably execute me.”

Rinkah smirked again. “Heh…I don’t think so.” She began to stir the soup, which at this point was steaming and filling the cabin with a rich, delicious aroma. She lifted a spoonful to her mouth, blew on it to cool it, and then took a sip. Satisfied with its quality, she began to ladle it into a bowl, which she then passed across to Corrin.

“Do you always treat your prisoners this well?” said the prince, gratefully accepting the food.

Rinkah again gave a knowing smile. “Well, you’re sick,” she said, pouring herself a bowl. “No good having you show up in Shirasagi dead, eh? Besides, a snowstorm is blowing in. We’re stuck here for a bit, which means what I eat is what you eat. And I’m not starving myself for the sake of punishing a prisoner.”

Corrin shrugged. “It’s delicious,” he said. “Thank you very much.” Rinkah nodded in acknowledgement. “So, uh,” he said, looking around. “Where exactly is _here_? Is this a Flame Tribe village?”

Rinkah nodded. “Of sorts. It’s an outpost in the mountains between Hoshido and Nohr. It’s stocked and run by the Flame Tribe, but any travelers are welcome to stay if they wish. There’s not much – a fireplace, some cooking supplies, and dried goods that keep well in cold weather, but it does well in times like this.”

“Did you carry me all this way from the Bottomless Canyon?” Corrin asked, surprised. Rinkah turned, trying and failing to hide a light pink tint in her cheeks.

“It’s not like you’re heavy. No muscles on you royal types,” she scoffed. “Anyway, I’m the one who knocked you out, so I figured it was my responsibility to make sure you didn’t freeze to death in the mountains.”

“Well, thank you for that, as well,” Corrin said warmly. “I mean it. I know there’s a lot of bad blood between our people, but…”

“But nothing!” Rinkah said, suddenly bitter. “I did what anyone would have done. Unlike you Nohrians, we have a sense of justice.”

“I’m sorry,” Corrin said again. “You’ve been so kind to me, even after seeing what…what my men did. I would even understand you choosing to kill me. We started the fight, so the consequences must be ours to accept.”

Rinkah frowned, her gaze boring holes into her now-empty soup bowl. “Nohrians…” she said testily. “I owe you my life, whether I like it or not. You…you didn’t have to spare me either.”  She stood up abruptly.

“There are a few spare blankets. I’ll go get you one.” She again began to rummage through the supplies as Corrin looked on, mystified. _Who was this mysterious stranger? Why is she so…_

Rinkah turned around and tossed a blanket straight across the room at Corrin. For a brief second before it hit him, he could see again that slight tinge of pink in her cheeks. She quickly and mechanically laid down a blanket for herself and laid down to sleep. “Wake me if you’re dying,” she said dryly.

Corrin stacked his empty soup bowl in hers and began to arrange the blanket to sleep. As he set his head down on the rough and scratchy fabric, his head was spinning with the events of the past few days. The fight in the canyon, Hans’ betrayal, Gunter’s death, and now this. He stared past the flames, gazing at the back of the fiery woman beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's illness worsens as the storm bears down on them.

Corrin awoke to the cool feeling of flesh against his forehead. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he recognized Rinkah, crouched over him and pressing her hand against him. As he tried to sit up, she stiffened up and quickly moved her hand away.

“I think your fever is getting worse,” she said. “I’ll try to go and gather some herbs when the snow slows down.”

“It’s still snowing?” Corrin asked, sitting up. It was the third day they had been trapped in the cabin. Except during a brief break in the storm during which Rinkah went out to chop more firewood, the torrent of cold white snow had been constant and ceaseless. During the intervening time, Corrin’s health slowly but steadily declined. Rinkah’s guess was that someone so unused to travel in the wilderness would be particularly susceptible to illness even in pleasant weather. Or, as she so bluntly put it, “you can’t catch a cold in your gilded bedchambers, so you don’t build up your immune system.”

Unfortunately, the time in the cabin did little to thaw the tension between the prince and the Hoshidan warrior. She remained stiff, aloof, and contemptuous despite all of Corrin’s efforts to be friendly.

Corrin coughed, lurching forward and putting his hand to his mouth. When he pulled it away, a thin film of bloody phlegm remained. “Oh…that’s not good,” he groaned.

Rinkah grimaced. “It’s definitely getting worse.”

“Is there anything you can do?” he asked, wiping the blood on his pant leg. “I’m sorry, I really don’t have a lot of experience with medicine. That’s sort of my younger sister’s specialty.”

“Younger sister?” said Rinkah.

“Yes, Princess Elise. She’s spent a lot of time studying herbs, potions, and healing magic. She’s not too bad with a staff, either.”

“Intersting,” mused Rinkah.

“Why’s that?”

“An interesting similarity between our youngest princess here in Hoshido,” said Rinkah. “She, too, has a great love of caring for others. Regardless,” she said, getting to her feet, “I think we’d better do what we can here. Shirasagi and its healers are quite a ways off.”

“I’ll come with you,” said Corrin, standing up.

“No,” Rinkah cut him off sharply, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down.

“I’m going crazy in here, Rinkah,” he pleaded. “I’m clearly no getting any better staying inside, and it’ll be a faster search with the two of us.” Rinkah remained unconvinced. “I can walk fine, and I’ll even take a blanket out and wear it like a cloak. I’ll be okay.”

“Fine,” Rinkah relented. “But _one_ cough,” she said, holding up a finger for emphasis, “and you’re back to the cabin. Got it?” Corrin nodded.

They left the cabin together, striking out into the sparse grove of trees down the mountain. The trail was totally obscured by a thick blanket of snow, making walking slow and treacherous. Rinkah took a step into a snowdrift, immediately sinking up to her waist in the cold white powder. She yelped in surprise.

“Don’t come this way!” she warned, struggling to pull herself out. Corrin carefully prodded the snow around him with his bare toe, checking for packed or frozen patches. Confident in his footing, he knelt down and held out his arm towards Rinkah, who was still scrabbling madly. “Grab my hand!” he said.

She flung herself towards him and grabbed him, using him as an anchor to haul herself up out of the snow. She collapsed on top of him, shivering frantically.

For a brief moment, she allowed herself to feel the warmth of their bodies, tangled together. She stared into his dark eyes, feeling the ragged breathing of his lungs. Suddenly overcome with embarrassment, she hustled to her feet.

“You’d probably be warmer if you dressed more appropriately for the cold,” Corrin advised smugly.

“Shut up,” Rinkah snatched Corrin’s cloak and wrapped it around herself.

 

After a brief and cautious exploration of the grove of trees, Rinkah began to dig down through a patch of snow.

“Look, you see the vines on this tree?” She pointed out to Corrin. “This usually means this herb is nearby…it’s a good remedy for fevers.” After several seconds of wiping snow away, she triumphantly pulled out a clump of wiry brown leaves. “There should be more around if I look.” As she searched, Corrin began to cautiously walk between the trees. Through the branches he could see that the snow was indeed slowing down – he could see quite a bit farther than before, almost the whole way back up to the cabin.

A gust of wind blew the snow off the branches above them, dumping a sizable pile of snow across his shoulders. He stifled a cough.

“Hey, can you give me a hand?” Rinkah called, her voice muffled by the snow.

“I-“ a fit of hacking struck Corrin as he tried to respond.

Rinkah leapt up and ran to him. “Alright, back to the cabin,” she said.

Corrin clutched his stomach and dropped to his knees, still coughing. Rinkah knelt down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, c’mon,” she said, a tinge of genuine concern in her voice.

Corrin put his hands on the snow, struggling to breathe. He spit blood and tried to clear his throat. His vision began to swim.

“Corrin…” Rinkah put her other hand on his stomach and tried to bring him to his feet. “C’mon, I’ll help you back.”

The whole way back to the cabin, Corrin continued to cough up blood, leaving a faint scarlet trail on the white snow. He stumbled into the warmth and collapsed next to the fire. Rinkah sat down next to him and gently patted his back. She draped a second blanket over him and filled a mug with water from the fire. “Here,” she said, helping him sit up, “drink. I’ll start mixing the herbs for you.”

After mixing the herbs she had gathered, Rinkah began preparing another soup. “I know you’re probably sick of the stuff by now, but…”

“No, it-it-it’s fine,” said Corrin weakly. He sipped at the mixture Rinkah had prepared and made a face.

“It’s bitter, but you need to drink it,” Rinkah chastised him.

“Since when did you know so much about medicine? I was under the impression you were a warrior.”

“It’s part of being the chieftain’s daughter,” Rinkah explained, mixing together broth for the soup. “I was trained since a young age to fight, but it’s also important that I know about healing. I never took to it much, but it’s an invaluable skill when you travel. Particularly since I was often sent out on missions without much backup. A wound or illness far from home can mean death.”

“Y-y-yeah, that makes sense,” Corrin said through chattering teeth. “I-I-I guess I mostly just learned fighting.”

Rinkah nodded. “That’s part of the difference between you Nohrians and us. Healing and fighting are two sides of the same coin. Only learning one doesn’t provide you with the balance necessary to be effective.”

“B-b-but remember that in N-N-Nohr, it’s a lot harder…I don’t think we have any herbs or p-p-plants like this.”

Rinkah moved and sat next to Corrin.

“W-w-what are you do-“

“Shut up,” said Rinkah, scooting next to Corrin and draping the blanket across the two of them. “You’re freezing, and this fire probably isn’t enough to keep you warm.”

Corrin leaned into her, feeling the warmth of her body spread into him. He felt her body, her taught muscles pressing against his cold skin. His shivering subsided slightly. Corrin adjusted his arm, slipping it around hers. He tried to look at her face, but she turned away.

“I-uh…I should check on the soup,” she said hastily, suddenly getting up. She stirred the pot nervously. Corrin smiled.

She scowled at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” he responded. “I’m feeling a lot better. Thank you.”

“Yeah, those herbs really are something, aren’t they?” she absentmindedly poured two bowls of soup.

“Yeah, the herbs. That’s it.”

Rinkah handed him his bowl and pointedly sat down on the opposite side of the fire.

“I think the snow is going to let up soon,” she said. “The messenger from Shirasagi is going to meet us partway down the slope, at another checkpoint like this. He’s waiting there for us, so we’ll head out as soon as the weather clears.”

“And from there on to the castle?” Corrin asked.

Rinkah stirred her bowl. “That’s right.”

“What will you do then?”

“Probably return to wherever I’m needed. If this means war with Nohr, the Flame Tribe will need me,” she said remorsefully.

“If not?” Corrin said.

“What do you mean?”

“What if I can talk it out with the Hoshidans? What if it doesn’t need to come to more violence?”

Rinkah gave her trademark smirk, which Corrin had become accustomed to. “Nohr will be the deciding factor. The king may even think you’re dead, giving him a reason to retaliate and attack Hoshido. I think war is inevitable at this point. Which makes it even more important that we keep you at Shirasagi.”

“I suppose you’re right,” sighed Corrin. “I can’t imagine this is what father wanted, but…this aren’t going well in Nohr. This uneasy peace has to break eventually.” He frowned. “I have to fix this. I have to go back to Nohr.”

Rinkah shook her head. “No. I can’t let you do that.”

“Why not? If I’m not there, father won’t know what happened. I can tell him it was a mistake. We don’t have to go to war.”

“There’s something you don’t know…” said Rinkah. “You…you can’t go back yet.”

“Why can’t you tell me now?”

“It’s not my place to tell you,” Rinkah stood up and began to clean up the food.

“Why not?” Corrin said, suddenly anxious. “What do you mean?”

Rinkah snapped at him. “Listen. I didn’t have to help you. I could have left you to die. I’ve been taking care of you, so you have no right to-” she cut herself off.

Corrin stared. “Rinkah, I’m sorry, I-”

She turned around. “Never mind. It’s not important.” She adjusted her side of the cabin, neatening her blankets and getting ready to sleep.

“We’ll leave in the morning. Regardless of weather.”

Corrin watched as she laid down and faced the wall. The embers of the fire crackled and popped. _I’m so confused_ , he thought, trying to figure out what he said. _What does she know that she can’t tell me? Why doesn’t she want me to return to Nohr? Does she hate me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin lies awake, restless. His future is uncertain, as are his feelings regarding his Flame Tribe warrior companion.

The snow had turned to freezing rain, thundering down on the outside of the ramshackle cabin. Corrin lay awake, staring into the smoking remains of the fire. They were out of wood, since the rest outside the cabin had become damp with snow – and now rain. Rinkah had gone to sleep without saying anything, and now she was snoring softly.

Corrin stifled a cough. He was feeling better, but was for some reason apprehensive about leaving the cabin. It had been a nice respite from his real responsibilities. No concern about father, training with Xander, no lessons with Leo, no politics or fighting…despite his illness, it was practically a vacation. And Rinkah, the mysterious warrior from the Fire Tribe…he still wasn’t sure what to think about her.

She was fiery for sure. Beautiful, too. Full of anger towards Nohr, for sure. But he couldn’t help but think she wasn’t as uptight as she let on. Or maybe her feelings were just more complex than he thought…

He found himself thinking about their moment in the snow, feeling her body pressing into his, their arms together…he shook his head. _Now isn’t the time to be thinking about that_. He had too much to worry about. What would happen tomorrow, what would happen at Shirasagi…perhaps they would execute him after all. If nothing else, he’d likely be held as a prisoner of war. Ransom? Torture? Who knows what his future held.

Corrin coughed again. He heard Rinkah stir. _Oh, no. I woke her up_. She mumbled, a questioning note in her voice. He breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was another lecture.

He rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to sleep. Worrying would get him nowhere, after all. Whatever happens will happen. He took a deep breath.

He heard a rustling from the far side of the cabin. Slow, measured footsteps as Rinkah walked. _Where’s she going at this time of night?_

The footsteps came to a halt next to him. He felt his heart stop. _Maybe she’s just going to kill me and be done with it_.

To his surprise, she laid down next to him.

“Wha…?” he asked in surprise.

“It’s cold and we’re out of firewood,” she said matter-of-factly, pulling his blanket across her as well. He felt her press into his back as she adjusted, which unfortunately pulled the blanket half-off his chilly frame.

He began to protest. “Hey, don’t-” she fixed the blanket, putting her arm around him and pulling him closer. “Shh,” she whispered.

He felt the warmth of her body against him. A less-than-princely thought flashed into his mind. “Uh, Rinkah, I don’t think-” he rolled over to face her.

“Why did you save me?” she asked.

“I…what?” Corrin asked, flustered.

“You said you wanted to make the king proud. Why didn’t you obey his orders and kill me?”

“I knew I couldn’t. You didn’t deserve death. It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t just. You were never my enemy.”

She sniffled. “Rinkah,” Corrin asked cautiously, “are you okay?”

She rolled over, facing away from him again. “I hate you.”

“What?”

“When we reach Shirasagi, I’m leaving. I can’t stand looking at you.”

“Rinkah, did I do something…?”

“Every time I saw you, I felt ashamed. You’re a reminder of my capture. A reminder of my weakness. For a warrior, death is preferable to capture.”

“Rinkah, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she recoiled.

“You’re an outsider. By rights I shouldn’t even be here with you.” Rinkah was speaking softly now, her voice missing all of her previous snark and venom.

“Can…can I make it up to you? Somehow? I…I don’t know what I could do, but…please. Anything in my power, I will do it. I owe you my life as much, maybe even more so, as you owe me.”

Rinkah rolled over again, this time facing the Nohrian prince, her enemy. She stared into his eyes, silent.

“Is…is there anything I can do?”

Suddenly Rinkah pulled him into an embrace, pressing her cheek against shoulder. Corrin let out a slight gasp of surprise as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He returned the gesture, sliding his hands along her bare sides and meeting at the small of her back. He felt her soft warm skin, muscles tensing just beneath the surface. He could feel her defined abs pressing against him as she slipped her legs through his. He could feel her breathing, hot and heavy against his neck.

They lay still, holding each other, for some time. Corrin gently ran his hand along her back, feeling her move slightly as he touched her bare skin. She sighed gently, then pressed her lips against his neck.

He tilted his head down, burying his head in her white hair. She didn’t keep her Oni mask on when she slept, fortunately. She tilted her head up and looked at him.

They slowly and awkwardly pressed their lips together. Corrin pulled away. “I’m sorry,” he stammered, “I really haven’t done this before…”

“Me neither,” mumbled Rinkah, reaching up and tugging at his hair. She pulled his head towards hers, bringing him in for another kiss. She rolled over on top of him, pressing her lips more deeply into his. Corrin trailed his hands up her back, feeling the fabric of her chest wrap. She pulled out of the kiss, briefly shook her head, then pressed their lips together again. Rinkah reached behind her and pushed Corrin’s hands down, placing them on her hips. He pulled softly and bit her lip as she grinded against him.

The two rolled again, this time Corrin lying on top. He pulled away slowly, gazing into Rinkah’s red eyes. He kissed her again, then kissed her cheek, then her neck, softly sinking his teeth into her skin. She let out a brief moan, a blush spreading across her face. Retaliating in embarrassment, she pushed him off her and bit him back, her fangs leaving two red marks. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it off over his head.

Corrin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace as she continued to roughly bit and kiss him. She kissed back up to his face, pressing her lips into his once more.

Abruptly, Rinkah pulled away and sat up, breathing heavily.

“What’s wrong?” Corrin sat up as well.

“I…” He could practically feel the heat coming from her blushing face. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t know what came over me.” She started to get up, but Corrin pulled her arm, bringing her close.

“It’s cold,” he said softly. “We can share blankets at least.”

“Okay,” she nodded.

She curled up next to him in the dark, scooting her body as close to his as possible. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He kissed her once more, a brief, chaste kiss on her lips. He could feel her smile.

“Goodnight, Rinkah. Thank you for all you’ve done.”

The rain pattered on the roof above.

 

When Corrin woke, the cabin was empty again. The rain had stopped, leaving him shrouded in a desolate silence. He pulled his shirt back on and rose to his feet. After folding the blankets and putting them back with the other supplies, he turned over the coals in the fire and made ready to leave.

He emerged to a grey, damp dawn. In front of the cabin, Rinkah was sitting on the ground, her bat across her knees.

“Good morning,” he said brightly. She looked up at him, her expression blank.

“I’m feeling a lot better,” he said. “That medicine you made me really did the trick. You’ll have to teach me how it’s made some time.” She nodded, then got to her feet, pushing the bat into the ground to balance herself.

“Are you ready to head out? We should make it to the next checkpoint before noon.”

Corrin nodded. He surveyed the land around them, now awash with slush and melting snow. Down the slope he noticed a figure approaching them. Rinkah held her bat, wary.

“Who’s there?” she shouted.

The figure waved its hands. “It’s me, Rinkah!”

“…Kaze?” the warrior responded.

Corrin and Rinkah walked down the slope to meet the ninja. “Kaze, what are you doing here?” asked Rinkah.

“We got reports of the snowstorm up in the mountains. I knew you were coming from up here, so I figured I’d come ahead and meet you earlier and make sure you’re okay.”

“I appreciate the concern,” said Rinkah coldly, “but we were fine. A snowstorm like that is no match for anyone in the Flame Tribe, let alone someone like me.”

“Of course,” Kaze bowed. “Better safe than sorry, though. And to make sure you’re safe as well, of course,” he said, turning to Corrin.

“We meet again. Kaze, right?”

“Yes. I’m glad we found you, Prince Corrin.” Kaze said, kneeling.

“You are? Wait, am I missing something?” He looked back and forth between between Rinkah and Kaze.

Kaze stood. “Please come with me. All will be explained.” Corrin shrugged.

The trio set off down the mountain slope, Kaze in the lead. Corrin lagged back, motioning to Rinkah. She stared at him blankly, her face a stony mask. _Impossible to read, as usual_ , thought Corrin. _Does…she even remember?_

“You coming, Nohrian?” she called back, he voice rough as usual. “Lost in thoughts or something?”

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I was just thinking about something.

“Well, try and keep up. It’s not like I’m going to carry you all the way to Shirasagi.” she looked back up the slope at him, smirking. For a brief second, he saw a genuine smile – no hint of malice or conceit. He smiled back. Her face softened, a pink tint coming into her cheeks.

From within his chest he felt a gentle burning sensation, a fire spreading warmth throughout the rest of his body. He walked a little bit lighter, bare feet in the mud and snow, down the hill towards his unknown future in Hoshido.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic, so I hope it isn't too bad. I pretty much wrote it in one sitting, so apologies if there are typos or anything. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
